A Love Story
by SmileySky94
Summary: This is a one-shot that I thought of while listening to "Love Story"-Taylor Swift.Princess Stella and Brandon the civilian fall in love,but the King is opposed to this love and doesn't want them together. Will they give up or fight for love?R,R


**Hey everyone, this is an idea that I got while listening to the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Stella is a princess and Brandon is a civilian, and they both fall in love after meeting at a ball. But the King is opposed to this love. So do they give up, or continue to fight for their love? For those of you who know the song, guess you know the ending too lol. I know it may not be too good, but tell me what you think. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**A Love story**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On the balcony in summer air_

Stella, the beautiful princess of Solaria, stood at her balcony on a sunny day. As every young princess, she was very beautiful, blushing pink cheeks, long golden like hair, deep chocolate brown eyes…just like her mother.

Ever since the day her mother Luciana, had passed away, her father Radius, has felt the need to protect her from everything and anything. And it was for that reason that she was forbidden to be with who she loved the most, who she dreamed of. She was forbidden to see…_him._

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_**Flashback**_

_She saw him from a far, he was very handsome and she had noticed him right away. He was tall, muscular. He had dark brown hair, a contagious smile, and mesmerizing brown eyes…_

"_Hello there your majesty, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said, smiling warmly, while taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed._

"_The pleasure is mine," she said, blushing._

"_Please your highness, call me Brandon" he said, kindly._

" _Well then, you'll have to stop calling me 'your highness' " she said giggling, "Call me Stella, just Stella"_

"_Okay your majes- I mean Stella" he said while smirking, "May I have this dance?" he asked bowing. She laughed,_

"_You may"_

_They danced throughout the dance floor, both enjoying each other's company, both never wanting the moment to end. Her father, seeing her dance with Brandon thought nothing of it. For, sometimes at these balls, the princess was allowed to be asked to dance by a civilian of the realm. Stella and Brandon continued moving all through the room, but little did they know…_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

"Dad, I love him!" she yelled

"Stella, you are a princess! He is just another common civilian, don't you see that?" her father said to her,

"I don't care dad, I like him for who he is, besides, he's a knight, he's really sweet and if you just gave him a chance you-" she tried, but it was no use,

"No Stella! You are to marry a King, wealthy and capable of giving you everything you need, from the proper care to the materialistic things", he said firmly,

"But dad-" she started to say,

"No is no Stella! I want him to stay away from you, and you away from him!" he yelled, but at the sight of his only daughter's hurt face, he tilted her chin up with his finger and said,

"Trust me sweetheart, it's for your own good. I've already lost your mother, you are her reflection and I never want to lose you too" he said, then kissed her cheek and left the bedroom. But once the door was shut, her tears began to pour.

"_But…I love him…"_

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

That evening, she heard the sound of small thumps against her window, so she looked out.

"Brandon? What are you doing here?" she asked him. As he stood outside her window, she couldn't help but admire that he looked as handsome as ever.

"I came to see you of course, can you come down?"

"I don't know Brandon, my father has…he's forbidden me to see you", she said sadly,

"I…I understand, but I can't help it. I love you Stella", he said to her, and just hearing those words made her come to a decision.

"Wait for me right there" she said.

"What?" he asked confused, but it was too late because Stella had already shut her window.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Ohhh_

"This garden is beautiful, how did you know about it?" she asked. The garden was truly beautiful. There were flowers of vivid colors; a few trees there were blossoming, and it was magical.

"I came across it when I was younger, one day when I was stressed and I needed to go somewhere where I could be in peace…where I could think" he said calmly, while sitting on the grass. Stella sat on a small bench that was next to the tree.

"So do you like it?" he asked her, gazing into her eyes.

"Of course I do, this place is amazing! I…thank you for bringing me here Brandon. This place reminds me so much of my mom, I know she would have loved this…" she said, her voice trailing off. Just then, Brandon stood up and sat on the bench next to Stella, taking her hand gently.

"You mean the same way I love you", he said softly.

"You're so sweet Brandon, I love you too" she said to him, they continued to sit there, and admire the gardens for a while.

"I want you to know that…I've never felt anything like this before" he told her, stroking her cheek gently,

"Neither have I, this feels so…so real" she whispered, now she gazed into his eyes, she began to lean in for a kiss, and so did he…

"Princess Stella!" they heard a voice yell. It belonged to one of the many royal guards.

"No! My father must be looking for me, we have to go" Stella said, a bit frightened.

"Don't worry Stella, everything is going to be okay, I-" Brandon began to say but someone cut him off.

"Stella!" This time it was her father. Brandon took hold of her hand and they both started to run, carefully because Stella wore a gown. But they made it out of the garden safely through another end. They got to the palace and just as Brandon was about to say goodbye to Stella so that she could get inside, her father came,

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go…  
And I said_

"What are you doing with my daughter?" King Radius demanded quite angrily at Brandon,

"I'm sorry your majesty; I just came to talk to-"

"I'm going to ask you to leave…" he simply said before Brandon could even finish his sentence.

"Yes sir…I'm sorry" he said, walking away. Once he was far,

"Stella I thought I had told you that you couldn't see him anymore", her father said stressfully while rubbing his temples.

"Dad please, please just give him a chance! He's a great person; he's sweet, and he-" she tried to say,

"That's enough Stella! I don't want you to see him, and frankly…I think you're just confused, he could only be using you, he-",

"Using me? You think Brandon is using me, dad? Really?" she asked, very hurt with tears in her eyes.

"I know you may not see it that way sweetheart but-"he began to say,

"No dad, no! Brandon isn't like that! I know you may think that I'm still young and that I'm confused or that I don't know what love is but I do! Because I know that Brandon is sincere, I see it in him, and if you just talked to him you would see it too!" she said, her tears now falling freely down her cheeks, the king only sighed,

"No Stella…no…"he said, and walked away.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, Ohhh…_

Almost a week had passed, and the princess had barely heard from Brandon. She missed him so much, but she was starting to give up hope, thinking that Brandon had given up on her and that he would no longer fight for their love.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

Stella cried; she had really loved him. But at not receiving any news from him or seeing him for almost a week, she felt torn. But it felt so real, she really hadn't felt anything like it before. There had been gentlemen who confessed their love for her before, but never like Brandon. Had he felt the same?

The next morning, one of the royal guards walked up to Stella and said,

"Your majesty, this letter has come for you"

"Thank you Connor, you may leave", she said. Once the guard was gone, she opened the letter anxiously. The letter read,

_**Stella,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in the last couple of days but something's have come up. **_

_**I really need to talk to you. Please meet me at the royal bridge of Solaria this afternoon at three. It is very important. I hope you are doing okay, I really miss you; hope to see you very soon.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Brandon.**_

Stella was so happy to have finally received news from Brandon, but at the same time she was anxious to hear what he had to say. So that afternoon, she wore a beautiful, strapless golden gown, with silver high heels and her long blond hair was loose. Then she met him at the royal bridge at three as specified in his letter,

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"Stella!" Brandon said, smiling as he saw her arrive,

"Brandon, it's good to see you" she said smiling, but he noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes,

"What's wrong Stella?" he asked her, coming closer and taking her hand.

"It's just, well… I hadn't heard from you in a week, do you know how I felt? I was upset because I thought…I thought for a while that you had given up on our love Brandon…I was so hurt" she told him, her tears threatening to escape.

"What? Stella why would you think that? You know I love you and I would never give up on us…ever" he said stroking her cheek gently, she smiled.

"In fact, the reason why I asked you to meet me is another…" he said smiling.

"What is it Brandon?" she asked curiously,

"Stella, you know that I love you, that I've never felt about anyone the way that I feel about you, and that I want nothing more than to be with you", he said,

"I…I want to be with you too Brandon" she said smiling, as a single tear slid down her cheek, he quickly wiped it away with his finger,

"Stella, I went to the palace yesterday while you were out, and I spoke to your dad. I told him the truth; I told him about my love for you"he said,

"What? What happened? He didn't mention anything about it", she said confused,

"I asked him not to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise, but your father understands now, he understands our love for each other and…well, the point is…Princess Stella of Solaria, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee, and opening up a box with a beautiful diamond ring,

"Wh-what?" she asked him, astounded,

"I mean…yes, of course…of course I'll marry you!" she said happily, happier than she had ever been. Brandon then stood up and placed the ring on her finger. And once the ring was on her finger, she jumped and hugged Brandon tightly as he spun her around,

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say…yes…  
Oh, Ohhh… Oh, Oh, Ohhh…  
We were both young when I first saw you._

Brandon then leaned in, and gave Stella a soft but loving kiss on the lips, she happily responded. He then lifted her up and continued to spin her around, while Stella laughed happily.

Kind Radius watched them from a far, smiling as he watched his daughter and her fiancée. He had never seen Stella this happy, not since her mother died. And it brought him such happiness to see her this way. Maybe they truly were meant to be.

"I love you Brandon, this is our love story"

"I love you too Stella, I'll love you forever"

_  
We were both young when I first saw you…_

_  
_ I really hope you all liked this One-shot. Please review and let me know what you think, God bless you all and take care, until next time : )

XOXO

Smiley*


End file.
